Digital rebellion generation
The digital rebellion generation is a generation of people that were born after the year 2010. These people, which are currently in their infancy or very young children have been born in an extremely digital world. Many children of this generation were given iPads and tablets as early they can sit up, and they have photos of themselves placed on social media such as Facebook and YouTube before they can even be aware that they are online. These children will live in a world where the internet is "just there" and not a novelty as previous generations. This is similar to older generations that grew up with television, while the time Generation X appeared, television was "just there", while with earlier Baby Boomers and before, television was a new, emerging technology. New emerging technologies such as tablets and Virtual Reality interfaces will not impress this generation and will eventually become the "technological establishment". By the 2020s and 2030s, these children will grow into teenagers and young adults. By this time, technology will become so advanced that these people will start romanticizing a more simpler time before the mainstream uptake of technology. The rise of Artificial Intelligence and seeing adults in the world just wasting away their lives on screens and other technology, these people will start to rebel. Instead of playing video games, these people will resort to playing board games. They will have an increased interest in nature and the great outdoors, and with the simpler things in life. They will start hanging out in person instead of hanging out online. Many things digital will become the "digital establishment" and being low tech will be the "new wave of the future." This generation will make an increased interest in farming and also moving back to the rural community as they spent their early years in cramped apartments staring at iPads and other technologies, as their parents, the Millennials preferred to live in apartments and smaller spaces such as condos and town homes instead of a traditional house. Land will become a status symbol among this generation. Old fashioned hobbies will be popular with this next generation of youth. Knitting, sewing, and baking will be popular with the women while fishing and camping will be popular with the men, which requires little to no digital technology. This generation will be a major contributor to the Gaming Depression as well. By mid century , another Culture War will erupt, but this time it is a generational divide between ideas on technology. The maturing Millennials, who would be in their 50s and 60s, and likely in position of power, would like to have society to move forward with technology, and would be more interested in high tech activities such as colonizing the Moon and eventually Mars, along with more social media and AI advancement. This generation is also in favor of the increasing automation and labor saving tasks. This would be considered the "establishment" for that time. The younger generation, or children of the Millennial would be in favor of a simpler, more rural lifestyle with lower technology and more conscious about the environment and saving the planet. This generation would like to "recycle" the late 20th century and early 21st century ideas on climate change and depleting of natural resources because of this "high technology." The climate change issues with an exception of die-hard scientists and college professors) have been ignored for a large part of the 21st century, until the general population is realizing that this climate change "hoax" is a reality and something has to be done about it. The beginning trigger was intense heat waves (similar to the one in Chicago in 1995, major droughts, and wildfires during the 2030s and 2040s, right during this generations formative years. The year 2045 had one of the worst hurricane seasons in record because of runaway global warming caused by the ignorance of the climate change "hoax." The older generation would rather work on "escaping the planet" than "saving the planet." Category:Speculation Category:Speculative Evolution